A Secret Not To Be Spoken
by Nightmares-slave
Summary: Yugi and Yami are going out but what's wrong with Yami? Why doesn't Yami want to speak to Joey anymore? Why is Joey on a killing spree? YY X Y


Well hello to all you Yugioh fans and welcome to my story. Now before you red my story i have one thing to say to you all. I'm a sick person and i have included some gory images, and if you don't like to read thing like that then turn back and don't read.

Anyway i hope you all like it because this is my first story and i will be making more sometime. How you all review and tell me if i need to improve anything and give me some idea's so i can include them aswell to your liking. Anyway hope you enjoy my story thank-you

* * *

Beginning

"You want me to do what?" Yami blinked looking confused at Yugi who was sitting on the couch in the living room. Yami was wearing his usual tight leather pants and a black shirt with no sleeves. Yugi was sat on the couch looking over to Yami with a grin.

Yugi wore some black trousers that came half way down his legs. He also wore a black top which said 'Don't touch what you can't afford' written on it. Yugi was biting his collar of his top playfully as he pouted up to Yami.

"I know you want to" He tried to persuade Yami to buy him a dog. Yami just looked at Yugi and sighed putting his right hand to his head and rubbed his temple. "Like i said a million times no!" He was a little ticked off by the continuous asking from Yugi

"Fine!" Yugi got up and walked to Yami. He tried to get Yami's attention by kissing along his collar bone. "Please hunny bear, for me" He pouted up to Yami. Yami watched this and tried to look away trying not to get seduced by his look. "Fine fine fine" He quickly managed to say after not being able to look away.

"Just stop with the eyes it burns" He simple told Yugi as he felt hands wrap around his waist. "I love you hunny bear" Yugi said excitedly as he pulled Yami down into a deep and love able kiss. After a while of kissing hey pulled back for some air.

Yami suddenly heard a large bang in the kitchen as he jumped out of his skin (Not literally) and fell to the floor. Yugi giggled watching him. "You are so silly at times hunny bear" Yami looked at Yugi and gave him a glare.

Yugi helped Yami up and smiled as he remembered something from the top of his head. "Hunny bear we need to get going and meet Joey at burger world." Yami looked to Yugi in annoyance and crossed his arms. "Do we have to?" He asked still keeping his look intact.

Yugi looked back also crossing his arms "Hunny bear why are you so persistent in not talking to Joey? What did he do to you?" He asked giving him a cold glare. Yami didn't answer and just got his coat on. "Never mind"

Yugi started to worry about Yami. Ever since last week Yami started to avoid Joey for some reason. He tried to talk to Yami about it but he didn't give a straight answer. Yugi sighed lightly and got hi coat on and walked out the door after Yami.

Yami looked down thinking about a week ago. His mind was snapped out of his trance after he walked into the wall of Burger world. He fell back holding his nose in pain and cringed at the touch. Yugi walked over to him and helped him up.

"That'll teach you next time to concentrate on where your going." Yugi giggled lightly and gave a gentle kiss on his nose. Yami looked at Yugi then walked inside the burger place seeing Joey sat on a table waiting for them.

Yami looked at Joey with an angry face, as he watched Joey just smile and wave. Yugi blinked and looked at Joey and then Yami with curiosity. Yugi didn't know what was going on between the two but Yugi wanted to know and wanting to know fast.

Yugi stopped after reaching the table and sat opposite next to Joey with a smile. Yami sat opposite Joey keeping a fix eye on him. Yugi gave Yami a harsh look and then looked to Joey. "Well whats going on with you two?" Yugi looked back at Yami who was looking away.

Joey looked to Yugi and raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?" Joey asked knowing what was happening but knew if Yugi knew what was going on he'd be pissed off.

"Why is Yami avoiding you?" Yugi demanded an answer as Joey shrugged "Oh Yami is just in a mood because i keep taking the piss out of him" He looked to Yami and Yami looked back.

Yugi was not convinced and growled "I don't believe you not one bit" Yugi crossed his arms as Yami stood up and walked off. Yugi watched and so did Joey "Whats wrong with him today?" He asked Yugi.

"Sadly i don't know, but whatever it is i intend to find out" Yugi also got up and left the table going after Yami. Joey sat there, his hand interlinked with each other as he smirked. "You better not say anything Yami or your life will be non-existent"

Joey stood up and walked out like nothing had just happened. He walked down the sidewalk and grinned to himself "I will make your life a living hell Yami i promise you that" He continued to walk down the street and saw a park where little children was playing in.

His grin increased as his face looked darker. "Hmmmm, maybe a little fun won't hurt" Joey walked into the park and saw about 3 people there. He smirked going into his back pocket and pulled out a knife. He walked up to one of the children and put on a fake smile.

"Well hello here my name is Joey and this is your lucky day. The child looked up to Joey and blinked in confusement. Joey smirked pulling out a knife and quickly stabbed the child in the heart. He smirked feeling blood cover his hand. He puled the knife down and ripped out the child's spine and attached to the spine was his head dangling down.

He looked over to the other two children and watched their face in complete horror. He smirked walking up to them both watching as they shook in fear. He quickly grabbed one of them and wrapped the child's spine around his neck. He hung him on the monkey bars watching him suffocate.

He looked back as he kept an eye on the last boy in the park. He smirked and waked up to him. He grabbed him and ran his finger across his neck cutting his neck off watching as it fell to the floor. He smirked as he dropped the boy and walked off out of the park leaving the three children lying there dead.

End of chapter 1

* * *

Well thats my first offical chapter i have ever! written and i don't think i did that bad on it. Although if i do have reviews i might even put some Yaoi or some more scenes of killing.

I'll try and use my imagination for the next chapter. Like ii said it depends on my reviews. If i have no reviews then i'll think i'm waisting my time writing this story. Please tell me what you think of this.

Please please PLEASE! give me your views and opinions on what you think. Minimum of 5 reviews for better next chapter. Thank-you and have a wonderful day.


End file.
